The One for Number One
by Irish Bug
Summary: *A Santa Clause Fic* He's become Santa. He's saved Christmas. Now what to do? How about hook up two love struck elves?! He & Charlie must help two elves realize what they've known all along. *Bernard Fic*
1. Something Found

A/N: Amongst all of my friend Autumn and I fawning over Bernard, I had an interesting dream. I liked it, and I pulled some kinks out, and I skipped the part where Legolas is at the North Pole for no apparent reason (don't ask), and I'm sick and bored, so I made it into a fan fic. My comp has been deleting chapters to some of my other ones, so I don't want to rewrite them just yet. Well, no more babble, here's the fic.  
  
Chapter One: Something Found  
  
  
  
It was Christmas time again; everyone was happy, and everyone was very busy. There were only seventeen days left until Santa's big flight, and the North Pole was all in a flurry. Elves bustled about the workshop, doing their jobs with effortless ease. Not one thing had gone wrong so far, and Bernard was making his daily inspection, just to make sure.  
  
"Why do you have to do this everyday?" inquired Curtis, who was following the Head Elf at his heals "I mean, nothing's ever gone wrong, has it?"  
  
"May I remind you," said Bernard through gritted teeth "About a certain toy Santa who basically tried to take over Christmas? May I remind you of my being under house arrest because of it, and still not squashing you into oblivion?"  
  
"Erm, right." Said Curtis, falling back and finding sudden interest in a toy train that one of the elves was making.  
  
"I seriously need some hot cocoa," muttered Bernard, taking off his beret and scratching his head. He headed down the stairs, out the door, and back to his home.  
  
"Why do I do that everyday?" he asked himself, taking a sip out of the large mug in his hands.  
  
There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it?"  
  
"Bernard, is something wrong with you?" came a voice from outside, as the owner of the voice opened the door.  
  
"No, Mrs. Claus, nothing's wrong. I'm just in a bad mood, why?"  
  
"Well," said Carol slowly "It's just that you're usually walking around the workshop for several hours inspecting everything, I suppose. Well, when I noticed you storm off, I thought something might be wrong."  
  
"Just Number Two," muttered Bernard, drinking the last bit of cocoa, and getting himself another cupful.  
  
"Curtis?" asked Carol "Is he annoying you again?"  
  
"Doesn't he always?"  
  
Carol let out a small laugh, before bidding Bernard farewell, and walking out the door.  
  
Bernard sat for a while, wondering what he was going to do with his life. He had been Head Elf for almost two-thousand years, now, and he still needed something. He had friends, a good position, authority, and, in some cases, seniority. Yet he felt like something was missing.  
  
"I suppose I'm just angry," he muttered "At last Christmas, at Curtis, at everything. Oh, just get over it Bernard, you'll be fine."  
  
He took the last swig of his cocoa, hoping with all his heart that he would be fine.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve, at about six o'clock in the morning. Bernard and Santa were checking the sleigh for any problems, when a voice sounded from behind them.  
  
"Santa!" yelled the elf girl, running up to them, completely out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Asked Santa, taking the elf's shoulders and helping her stay upright.  
  
"Sorry sir," she said, wheezing "I'm allergic to the bloody reindeer."  
  
Comet cocked his head at this remark.  
  
"But, sir" She continued, trying to breath normally. She had apparently ran all the way there "Something's gone wrong in wrapping."  
  
"What?" yelled Bernard "But it was all fine yesterday!"  
  
"I know, sir," muttered the girl "But, one of the machines, it's malfunctioned. We were behind schedule with wrapping. I was sick, and I suppose that they can't keep things organized without me there, but everything we rushed to wrapping this morning, it, well, sir, it-"  
  
"Melody, what happened?" said Bernard, only knowing her name for the fact that she was the elf in charge of the wrapping department.  
  
"Well, it basically ate them up. Half the toys in there are destroyed."  
  
"Oh, no," muttered Santa, putting Melody upright again. She was now having much difficulty staying up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir," she said, a tear running down her face. "It's all my fault."  
  
"Calm your long ears, Melody, it's not your fault. Bernard, a little help."  
  
Bernard gave Santa a what-do-you-suppose-I-do look.  
  
"All right," said Santa "I'll go down to wrapping, see what's been lost. I'll see if the workshop has any extra, they've usually started making more presents mid-December. That's all I can do, otherwise, I can share other children's toys. Bernard, please take Melody home."  
  
"No, I'm all right, Santa," muttered Melody "I- I can go back to wrapping."  
  
"No," said Bernard "You look, not to mention sound, awful. I'm taking you home, getting you a big mug of cocoa, and making sure you're all right."  
  
Melody looked up into Bernard's beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at him. No one had ever really cared about her before. A few Santa Claus' before Scott Calvin had stuck her in wrapping, right next to the reindeer. She had been there now for about one thousand years; everyday wheezing, everyday going home to nothing but restless sleep. She was different, and most elves weren't fond of her for just that reason. She didn't wear your classic elf clothes, but more of a grunge variety of it. She thought differently about mostly everything, and thought that no one would ever care, not even Santa Claus.  
  
But now before her she saw a sweet natured, loving Santa, and a caring elf, willing to help her home.  
  
Bernard smiled, putting a hand on Melody's shoulder. She was a cheery faced elf with sparkling blue-gray eyes and short, curly hair.  
  
"Come on," said Bernard, bidding Santa to take his hands away from Melody. Santa simply stared. This was not Bernard's typical behavior.  
  
"Thank you," said Melody as Bernard put her arm around his shoulder to better hold her up "I actually think I could have fallen over right then and there. Stupid allergies; I'm an elf, and, might I add, the only one allergic to reindeer. How does this work, Bernard?"  
  
"I don't know," Bernard chuckled, lifting Melody up the stairs and helping her through the door.  
  
"I always get sick. I really don't understand, do you?" said Melody, turning around and finding herself staring right into Bernard's eyes.  
  
Bernard's smile faded as he lapsed into a state of awe. He found looking into Melody's eyes amazing. The clear pools of blue made him feel much more alive.  
  
Bernard smiled and handed Melody the mug of cocoa that was in his hands, not taking his eyes away from hers. A gray-green colored glow inside of them as the light danced across her face.  
  
"Um, thanks," said Melody looking away "Thanks Bernard."  
  
"A- are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Bernard, simply wanting to make sure.  
  
"Yes, thank you ever so much. I think I will be fine." She took a deep breath "Now."  
  
Bernard and Melody looked at each other for a few final moments, before Bernard turned around and walked out of the door.  
  
He put his back up against the door as he closed it.  
  
'Wow,' he thought 'I've never thought of anything like her. Bernard, you've seen her so many times in wrapping, gotten so many reports from her everyday, why is it that now you decide to realize it? Why now?'  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I like the way this is going. Yeah, OK, I find it good. Good, well, please R/R, well, you've already done the first R, so please /R! ^^ HP or LOTR fans, please read my HP and LOTR fics. The Absolutely Nothing Show seems to be a little popular. Well, OK, till next chappie. Byezez! 


	2. Annoying Friends and Melody's Cookies

A/N: Hey, cool, thanx Piper! I just LOVE that name! Like mine? Heehee, Pip and Piper. Cool. You can give the name credit to my sister (storygirl). Well, thanx a lot. I posted this at my Opa's house, and when I came home, there was a review on my e-mail! I love my first reviewers. I will read any Santa Claus fic out there, and any fic by a reviewer cuz I LOVE THEM!! Oh, I am writing a novel, and the fairy that is modeled after David Krumholtz (Bernard, if you didn't know, though you should) is named Pypërium. PIPER for short!! His sis is Pypéa, or Pip. LOL, funny. OK, so here's the fic. (PS: I can only do word documents and that deletes italics, so I'm using caps, k? K.)  
  
Chapter Two: Annoying Friends and Melody's Cookies  
  
Melody walked down the snow filled streets. Wrapping would be very empty until the workshop was done with the first load of toys for next year. It had been three weeks since Christmas, and everything was going back to it's normal ways. Melody hadn't seen Santa since; she hadn't seen any of her friends since; she hadn't seen Bernard since Christmas. She was sick the first two weeks of the new year, and now she was looking for everyone. Her brother and sister, whom she lived with, were both working in the workshop already. She was really starting to get lonely.  
  
She walked around a corner, felt a snowball hit her in the head, and fell face-first into the snow. Someone was laughing maniacally behind her.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mel. I just had to!" said Katie, Melody's friend from Wrapping. She was one of Melody's only friends, her only others being Danielle, Holly, and Jessica. Katie had shoulder length, unruly, brown, hair, and bright blue eyes. Most people mistook her and Melody for sisters. "The back of your head is just so tempting."  
  
"Ha, very funny," teased Melody, standing up and brushing herself off.  
  
"So, what to do today?" said Katie.  
  
"I dunno. Where're the others?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
Danielle worked on Research and Development with Quinton. They shared the job of being in charge. Jessica was a sort of hand maid for Santa. She gave him cocoa and cookies a lot, so she wasn't always around. Holly worked with the hammers in the workshop. They all supposed it was because she liked to hit things.  
  
"How 'bout ice skate?" suggested Katie.  
  
"Nah. How 'bout just a walk? It's beautiful outside."  
  
"All right." Said Katie, and with that, they set off for their walk. But just as they turned around, the doors to the workshop flew open, and a very angry elf stormed out, and jumped down the stairs.  
  
Melody watched as Bernard stalked off to his house, and slammed the door on the way in.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the Head Elf?" said Katie. But Melody wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at Bernard's door with a worried look in her eyes. She sped off towards the house, determined to find out what as wrong.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" said Danielle, walking up behind Katie.  
  
"No idea," muttered Katie, watching Melody's hand knocking on Bernard's door.  
  
Melody had known it for a while. She really liked Bernard. She could see him walking around the workshop everyday, and she had noted that he had to spend a lot of time in Wrapping. There were a lot of problems in Wrapping, but most of his time there was spent laughing over her reports. She supposed that they were friends, but never really spent much time together. Soon her "friendship" grew to the point where she would stand outside of the door just to watch him walk away. She had never told any of her friends, for she supposed it was just a little crush, and it would go away soon. But, really, she didn't want it to go away.  
  
"Bernard!" Yelled Melody, hitting her fists up against the door. No one came to answer.  
  
"Bernard! Let me in! Please!"  
  
The door creaked open, and Bernard's curls could be seen through the small crack behind the redwood. Melody pushed the door open, and Bernard turned around.  
  
"Bernard, are OK?" whispered Melody, putting her hand on Bernard's shoulder. He turned around, and Melody drew back.  
  
There were tears streaming from his brown eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Bernard, What's wrong?"  
  
Bernard shook his head, and ran his hand threw his dark curls.  
  
"Bernard?" whispered Melody. She took hold of him around the shoulders and gave him a warm hug.  
  
He put his arms around her and squeezed as if all he had to hold on to life with was her. He sunk is head into her shoulder, knowing that he could not control his crying. He hadn't known it before, but he did now. He really liked Melody. They always had such a good time talking together. It just took looking into her eyes that Christmas Eve to realize what he truly felt. And on top of all of his feelings, Curtis had made him so mad.  
  
"Bernard," said Melody, pulling away from the embrace "Are you all right?"  
  
"No, but, it, it's nothing."  
  
"No," said Melody "The big, strong, brave Head Elf doesn't cry for 'nothing'"  
  
Bernard looked down at her face, now smiling a little smile.  
  
"You're right." He said "but it's nothing you need to know about. It's just, well, everything."  
  
"Oooh, everything, right...."  
  
The two of them laughed, before going outside, completely unaware of how the other truly felt inside.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
The next day, Bernard found himself outside in the square, ice skating. He was having a splendid time gliding across the ice. He was very good, though he had never had much time to skate, what with being Number One and all. Many elves were looking at him, wondering why he wasn't inside overseeing production.  
  
He knew why he decided to have a good time today. It was just after Christmas, everything was hectic, and he was stressed out. Now, with everything 'Melody' to add, he wanted to just be free. He just wanted to be him.  
  
Melody sat on a bench with Danielle. She was watching Bernard jump and twist on the ice. Danielle was counting the amount of people wearing scarves.  
  
"Forty-seven, forty-eight...."  
  
"Danielle?" said Melody, not taking her eyes off of Bernard.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think everyone is wearing a scarf."  
  
Danielle's round face turned to Melody and stared at her with her blue eyes.  
  
"No," she said "Quinton isn't, see?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but did you count Bernard?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"THE HEAD ELF, YOU NITWIT!"  
  
"OK, OK. Number One is wearing a dark blue scarf. That's number fifty-six. Oh, oh, Judy, fifty-seven...."  
  
Melody smiled. She loved those scarves. She wanted the scarves he wore, and she wanted his hat. She had her own style, and those things were just like her. She watched as Bernard skated off of the ice, took off his skates, put on his boots, and merrily walk back into the Workshop.  
  
"Spill it," said Danielle suddenly, completely ignoring the fact that Quinton was now wearing a scarf.  
  
"Spill what?"  
  
"IT! What's up with you and Number One?"  
  
"What do you mean? Me and BERNARD? He's just my friend."  
  
"So, you stare at him all day?"  
  
Melody said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say. She did look at Bernard a lot. All day.  
  
"I KNEW IT! You've got a thing for the Head Elf! What's his name again, Barney?"  
  
"BERNARD!"  
  
"OK, sorry. So, you've got a thing for Bernard. Melody and Bernard. Sounds good, no?"  
  
"SHUT UP, DANIELLE!"  
  
"What is going on?" came Katie's voice from behind. Her and Holly sat down on the bench. "Who has a thing for who, now?"  
  
"Mel has a thing for Barnaby."  
  
"BERNARD!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," said Holly "I'm lost. Who is Bernard?"  
  
"The Head Elf," said Danielle. Melody had her head buried in her lap.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Katie "I could tell by the way you RAN to his rescue yesterday! Oh, Mel, this is priceless."  
  
"Just shut up," said Melody, head still on her knees.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." Said Holly "It's just funny!"  
  
"OK!" yelled Melody "I have a crush on Bernard. I've ALWAYS had a crush on Bernard. He's just paying more attention to me lately."  
  
"Oooh, love," said Katie. Melody's friends just loved to make fun of her.  
  
"Whatever," said Melody, fixating her attention on Jessica, who was walking up behind them with a cookie in her mouth. She looked around at Katie, Danielle, and Holly laughing.  
  
"What did I miss this time?"  
  
"N-nothing!" said Holly "Just a w-w-wonderful talk about, about Mel and ber- ber-whatever!"  
  
"BERNARD!"  
  
All three girls began to laugh even harder.  
  
"Nothing, Jey," said Melody "They just found out that I have a crush on Bernard.  
  
"Number One?" said Jessica "What's wrong with that, he's really nice. He loves your cookies, too. It's his favorite recipe, he said so. Thanks for letting me borrow it."  
  
"Oh, great. That recipe took me almost two-hundred years to perfect, and he doesn't even know it's mine! EEK!"  
  
"Sorry, Mel. I'll tell him next time, k? Kate? Kate!"  
  
"What?" said Katie, trying to keep a straight face, but horribly not succeeding.  
  
"I want you, Holly, and Danny to stop making fun of Mel. She really does deserve an elf like Bernard."  
  
At this, all three of them fell off of the bench, laughing.  
  
"Thanks, Jey, but I don't think they're gonna listen. They just have to make fun of me. Let 'em"  
  
"OK, I'll tell Bernard about you're recipe, OK? I saw him going into the workshop. He seemed really happy, so I gave him some cookies to make him MORE happy! Is it you that made him that happy?" said Jessica, smiling. Her blond hair blew in the wind, and she lost her scarf to the sky.  
  
"Oh, crud! Erm, bye Mel, GUYS!" Katie, Danielle, and Holly were still laughing. Jessica gave out a 'humph' and took off after her scarf, which had blown to her friend Larry's feet. She blushed as he picked up the scarf, gave it back to her, and they walked off, laughing, down the street. Melody laughed. Maybe Jessica was getting her guy.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~*.*~  
  
Bernard walked through the Workshop with Santa, smiling at all of the beautiful toys that the elves were making.  
  
"Nice job, Porkchop!" he said, picking the beautifully made horse statue. The two moves on through the workshop, until Bernard suddenly turned around.  
  
"Santa?" he said "Do you think Charlie could come over here and work with Quinton and his partner? He thinks up some pretty good things."  
  
"Well," said Santa "That came out of nowhere."  
  
"I was just thinking about it,"  
  
"Well, I suppose, if you want his help. I can't exactly just go get him, now can I?"  
  
"I'll go get him! Tomorrow, is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's all right."  
  
"All right! All set!" At that Bernard took off down the aisle towards the doors.  
  
"Fill out the paperwork!" Santa yelled after him.  
  
"I did!" Bernard yelled back.  
  
"And make sure it's OK with his mother!"  
  
Bernard turned his head and laughed, and when he turned back around, he almost crashed straight into Jessica.  
  
"Woah!" he yelled, falling back onto the floor. He, Jessica, and Larry looked at each other for a moment, and then began laughing incessently as Larry helped Bernard off of the floor.  
  
"You've been unusually cheery today." said Larry.  
  
"I know what's wrong with him." said Jessica, flashing a ha-ha smile.  
  
"What? Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just being, happy!"  
  
"Yeah, right. And their's no certain elf that has anything to do with it."  
  
"I- I'm still confused," Bernard stuttered "There is absolutley nothing going on, Jey."  
  
"Uh huh, and Liv Tyler isn't the most fake elf in history."  
  
"Just, oh, just go away! And give me one of those cookies!" He grabbed a cookie from the little tray, passed Larry, and walked away down the hallway.  
  
"Oh!" Jessica yelled after him "That's Melody's recipe! Just thought you should know!"  
  
He stopped in the hallway. He looked down at the cookie, smiled, and headed back down the corridor, nearly eating the whole cookie in one bite.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: OK, that was really fun. Well, hope you guys like it, Happy Christmas to ya'll (British Cowgirl in me)! Just so you know, Liv Tyler plays Arwen in Lord of the Rings, and I'm not the biggest fan of her. SHE'S ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, so please R/R, I LOVE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look out for next chappie. Bye!!!!!!! PS to Piper: I want to be in your kitchen utensils club, I forgot exactly what you call it. But I want to beat up on Melody (CUZ SHE GETS BERNARD AND I DON'T), and I want to beat her up with a blender. Ah, the many wonders of the blender. Well, thanx, byezez. 


	3. Charlie: The NineYearOld Detective

A/N: OK, so I am really in a bad mood. Ooooh, my life is going all screwy. Well, some (or at least one) of my fics are going down the toilet, cuz they (or it) are all going messy, and they (or it...) are depressing me. But every time I come on the comp, all I want to do is write this one! I don't know why, it's cheering me up a lot.  
  
Chapter Three: Charlie: The Nine-Year-Old Detective  
  
The next day Bernard showed up in the middle of the Miller's living room, quite to the surprise of Neil. Once Laura gave the OK, Charlie was ready for a few days up at the Pole.  
  
Charlie was so happy to be back, Bernard didn't see him the rest of the day. He supposed he was getting himself reacquainted with the place. All day Bernard sat in the Workshop drinking cocoa and talking to Larry. He and Jessica had gotten together, and Bernard wanted someone to make fun of.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Larry "You're acting like Katie. Just Blah blah blah blah, always making fun."  
  
"Always!" laughed Bernard "Try the first time! I don't usually make fun of people."  
  
"Yeah, you've gone a little insane lately. You know you have to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No I don't." Said Bernard, giving one of his famous I-don't-have-to-and- I'm-not-going-to looks.  
  
"OK, fine. I won't ask."  
  
"Good, because I won't tell."  
  
"Bernard!" came Charlie's voice from down the hall "Something's wrong with the sleigh. I think Quinton and I can fix it, though."  
  
"So that's where you've been."  
  
"Yeah, I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thank you for telling me, it's a good thing to know. Should I go look at it?"  
  
"No, I'd rather just do this with Quinton. Danielle is helping, too. We can do it, I just needed your permission to do it alone."  
  
"All right. Go on, fix it, I'll stay to myself."  
  
"Charlie?" said Larry "Is that you?"  
  
"Larry!" said Charlie "I haven't seen you since I was eight years old! Come on, wanna come help us fix the sleigh?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Larry. He jumped up and followed Charlie down the hall. "Bye Bernard."  
  
"OK, so now what do I do?" muttered Bernard, standing up and heading out the door. He stepped out into the snow and took a moment to think about everything he had here. It was beautiful, there were so many cheery people walking about, and nothing could make him feel bad here anymore. Everything was almost perfect. Only a few things more were needed to make a perfect life, and he wasn't quite sure if he could get those. But he was still happy, none the less, and nothing was going to ruin his day.  
  
So he stepped down the stairs, and set out for a nice long walk.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"  
  
"Sorry, Mel!" laughed Holly "This is just so darn fun!"  
  
"Stop it, you terds!" yelled Jessica "She doesn't deserve this! Bernard is a sweet, good natured, elf! They could seriously be together!"  
  
"Oh, please don't, Jey, I don't want to think of not being with him." Said Melody, hanging her head. She got up and walked toward her home, planning on locking herself in her room and writing another poem.  
  
"Oh, but-" Jessica tried "Oh, great!"  
  
Holly laughed so hard that Jessica pushed her off the bench.  
  
"Oh, dear," said Larry, stepping over the still laughing Holly "This isn't at all good."  
  
"Nope," whispered Jessica, watching her best friend walk home, knowing that she was crying, tears or not.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
Maybe it was the moonlight  
  
The scent of you on the breeze  
  
Maybe it was your shadow  
  
Fell over me  
  
Such a beautiful stranger  
  
Eyes darker than coal  
  
Your first look crossed the desert  
  
Into my soul  
  
My heart is lost to you  
  
You have captured my love completely  
  
My heart is lost to you  
  
~*.*~  
  
Melody thought over the words to a song that she had heard from humanity. She remembered only those few words, her mind not being very good at this type of thing.  
  
She didn't want to read the poem that she had just written, but the song wasn't helping much either.  
  
"Oh, screw it!" she yelled, flopping down onto her bed. Her sister, Jamie, walked in, noticed her lying on the bed, and asked what she was doing.  
  
"Just writing another poem," Melody muttered into her pillow.  
  
"Can I read it?" inquired Jamie.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jamie picked up the poem and read. She was shocked. This was not the usual nature of Melody's works.  
  
~*.*~  
  
When I saw you that night  
  
There was no where to run  
  
I hadn't thought before  
  
That you were the one  
  
But now looking at you  
  
On the Eve's night  
  
You're dark eyes sparkling  
  
In the dim candle light  
  
No one understands now  
  
How I feel for you  
  
They can only laugh  
  
But I know it's true  
  
True what they say  
  
About you and I  
  
That we'll never be together  
  
And at that I still cry  
  
But my hope is still with me  
  
And you're still my friend  
  
But something's different about you  
  
Maybe we will be together  
  
In the end  
  
~*.*~  
  
"Woah," muttered Jamie. Melody jerked her head around, suddenly realizing what she had just let her sister read. "That's great!"  
  
"Uh, um," stuttered Melody "Thanks Jame, uh huh...."  
  
"JAMIE!" came their brother, Chip's, voice from down the hall. Jamie scramble out the room to see what Chip wanted.  
  
"That could have been real disaster," breathed Melody, as she flopped back down onto her pillow.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
Melody ran through the doorways the next morning, trying to make it to wrapping before someone blew up the brand new toys. Her pack flopped on her back. She kept some tools in that pack, just in case. Besides, if everything was going fine, she would sometimes write.  
  
As she ran, several things fell out of her pack. She bent down to pick them up, and when she stood back up, she found herself staring right into Bernard's eyes. He drew back a bit and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Um, sorry," he muttered.  
  
"That's OK," laughed Melody "Um, gotta jet, before Wrapping explodes."  
  
"Good idea," laughed Bernard. As Melody turned around and ran off down the hallway, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. When he looked back up to yell after Melody, she had already turned the corner.  
  
He looked down at the poem scrawled across the paper. His eyes widened as he read. It sounded strangely familiar, but coming from Melody surprised him. He smiled as he was reminded of that eventful Christmas Eve.  
  
"And that is?" said Charlie from behind Bernard.  
  
"Did you read that?" yelled Bernard, practically jumping out of his skin.  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Charlie, giving Bernard a funny look "Did you write it?"  
  
"N-no, no," stuttered Bernard "Erm, a friend did."  
  
"That girl did."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You like her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's about you and her,"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about, Charlie, it's just a poem. I'm sure Melody writes a lot of poems."  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Um, I dunno."  
  
"You so like her! She likes you, too, I can tell!"  
  
"Charlie, you're seventeen years old, and you're acting nine!"  
  
"OK, fine. Don't believe me, but it's true."  
  
"How do you know? You don't really know me, and you certainly don't know Melody."  
  
"All right," said Charlie "Whatever you say."  
  
Charlie felt Bernard's worried eyes on his back as he walked out the door, determined to find out anything and everything about this Melody girl.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"Charlie, I completely and totally agree with you."  
  
"Really?" said Charlie "Wow, Jey. I suppose that makes you the first person. No one else really likes Melody."  
  
"I know," said Jessica "It's sad, because she's a really sweet person."  
  
"So, you think Bernard likes her?"  
  
"I think they're madly in love with each other, buddy."  
  
"Excellent! All right, then, I want to know everything you can tell me about Melody."  
  
"Well," Jessica began "Her nick name is Mel. She thinks different than others. She's very poetic and artistic. Um, did you notice the way she dressed?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of grungy."  
  
"Exactly. That's why most of the other elves aren't very fond of her. Your father is the first Santa that she felt really cared."  
  
"Really? That's so, well, wow."  
  
"You mean it's sad. Yes, it's very sad. She still holds a lot of elven pride, though. She's very happy with who she is. She's comfortable in her own skin. Some people just need to realize these kind of things. Erm, she's definitely NOT a leader. She's a real follower, she bends to peoples whims, and she is quite gullible. But if she's set on something, she'll do it. I suppose that's how she got in charge of Wrapping. If she believes something, she sticks right to it! And, that's all I can think of to tell you."  
  
"Great! I think this might help!"  
  
"Are you playing detective, buddy?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am very determined to get these two together."  
  
"So you're playing math maker?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if they don't get together, they're gonna be miserable for the rest of their lives. You can't be miserable forever! So, I'm gonna make them all better!" He smiled a little childish smile.  
  
"Whatever!" laughed Jessica "Good luck with it!"  
  
"Thank you, Jey, for your support."  
  
"Any time you need my help, buddy, I want them together too."  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
All right, I noticed that I've been really slow with my disclaimers. In fact, I forgot them. :/ Oops. Well, then, here it is! Disclaimer: If you thought I owned any of the original SC characters, YOU'RE INSANE! I SO WISH I OWNED THEM! I WANT TO OWN BERNARD! Oh well, whatever. I also do not own the song "My Heart is Lost to You", Brooks and Dunn own that. The line "calm your long ears" isn't even mine! I suppose it either belongs to Wignut Production Studios, Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, or that other LOTR worker that I forgot her name. Or his name, I'm just really confused. Um, I did write that poem! I own Mel and her friends. Um, do I really own them? Am I confusing you now? I'm confusing myself. I own nothing, how 'bout that?  
  
Cool words: Epople, Graphnooglapoo, Toto (I don't think we're in Kansas anymore), Giksnot (Thanks Jey!). Facts: Eating poisonous foods is NOT healthy. Blenders make good weapons. 


	4. Smashing Report!

A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOD! Oops, pardon me Nurgon. OH MY FREAKING GEEZE! Look at this! I'm writing another chappie to this. Don't worry, Ani. I'll do my BTTF one! I've all ready got some! Anyway, my writer's block is dead. DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!! Well then, here I go!  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~ *.*~~*.*~  
  
"Danny?" Melody muttered.  
  
"Hm?" Danielle replied.  
  
"You do realize that you have to put the train in a box before you wrap it?"  
  
Danielle looked down at the toy train, mixed in a mess of wrapping paper. She looked up at Melody and smiled.  
  
"Danny is stupid.." Muttered Melody, writing that down on her reports paper, smiling, and walking away. Danielle picked up a box and mouthed 'Box.'  
  
"Right.." Muttered Melody, circling the room. "Everything's going pretty well. Shari, machine 2 is out of paper, could you refill it please?.. Right, OK, good everyone!" She yelled and all the elves smiled.  
  
"Ah," came a voice from behind her, "The inspirational words of Melody."  
  
Melody spun around to see Bernard leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey Bernard." She said, walking up to him.  
  
"Oh," he said, "Here. You dropped this this morning." He handed her the paper with her poem on it.  
  
"Oh.." Melody managed to push out "Th-thanks. Did you read it?" She said quickly, looking up but avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Well, Charlie did, and, um. sort of, yeah. It's very good!" He added hastily.  
  
Melody looked up and smiled, wondering if he had realized that it was about him.  
  
"W-well," Bernard mumbled, "Report?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Said Melody. "I have a report. Everything is going smooth.." She read off of her list. "Paul having trouble with hands, needs a few days off, Andrew is a speed demon, needs to be promoted, Priscilla having trouble loading machines, Danny is stupid. OH! Never mind that, she forgot to put the train in the box.." Bernard bust up laughing at this.  
  
"She what?" He chuckled, "Oh, that's hilarious!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. The people I associate myself with. we all have issues."  
  
"Eh, having issues is fun."  
  
"Yeah, it is!" Melody said as they laughed together. She looked up into Bernard's eyes, sparkling with laughter. As they smiled at each other, a resounding crash was heard through the halls.  
  
"Oh no.." Said Bernard, "Gotta go, see what's happened."  
  
"Tell me later if anyone's hurt!" Melody yelled after him.  
  
"All right!" He yelled back, rushing up the halls.  
  
Melody looked after him with mixed feelings. Sad because he had to leave, and worried for anyone who had been hurt.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~ *.*~~*.*~  
  
Melody walked outside at twilight. She looked up at the sky, laden with the northern lights. She smiled at the beauty of it all.  
  
"Hey you!" Someone called, "Wait up!"  
  
"Oh, hey Holly."  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am. Look at how beautiful it is, though."  
  
"Mel, it looks like this every night."  
  
"I know, but I never stopped to look at it."  
  
"And you do now?"  
  
"Yes, I've been enjoying more things now, not taking them for granted."  
  
"Because of Bernard."  
  
"It's that obvious?"  
  
"Mel, I know you really like him. And I'm sorry for making fun of you."  
  
"It's OK. I know how you are. I'm used to it. Anyway, how's your brother?"  
  
Jules? Eh, he would be fine if he hadn't have had a table land on him today."  
  
"So that was the crash! It hit Jules?"  
  
"Yeah, someone tripped and knocked over a table. It hit Jules, Christian, and Karrick."  
  
"Ouch.."  
  
"Yeah. They've got some pretty bad lumps on they're heads." Holly cocked her head to one side and looked into the moonlight past Melody.  
  
"What?" Melody inquired.  
  
"It's Bernard. I think I'll leave now.."  
  
"No, Holly, wait-" Holly flashed Melody a wryly smile, then turned and left. Melody sat in the darkness for a second, until Bernard came up behind her.  
  
"What're you doing out this late, Mel?" He said, "Most everybody else is home drinking cocoa."  
  
"Well, you're out this late."  
  
"Good point," Said Bernard. He smiled at Melody, and she felt like melting, though she held it back and simply smiled. They just smiled at each other for a moment. A cloud moved away from the moon and as the moonlight hit Bernard's face, Melody's face faded to a look of wonder.  
  
~*.*~  
  
Bernard looked into Melody's eyes, looked at her face, aglow with moonlight. He was soon plunged into a state of numbness. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. Just Melody. He sat for a moment, basking in the splendor, but the feeling soon became uncomfortable.  
  
"Um," He muttered, "I'd, I'd better go."  
  
"All right." Said Melody, seemingly snapping out of a trance. "Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye," said Bernard. He moved his arms toward Melody and pulled her up into a soft embrace. Before he pulled away, he kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked away without saying anything else. He was smiling- inside and out.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~ *.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!! I'm actually DOING things! YAY! I've done this, I'm working on the next chapter of my BTTF fic, I've been keeping up with replies for Ani's story (GO READ ANIKAN MCFLY'S FICS)!!!!!!!!!! I think I'm a little busy now that I'm in high school, what with Band Practice every Monday, Jazz Band on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and football games almost every Friday! That leaves Wednesday open.. Weekends: mostly friends. WOOHOO! THIS IS FUN! Anyway, you know the disclaimer crap.. Seeya when I have the time to write chappie 5!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Best lines ever in a song: "His teacher's didn't understand, they kicked him out of school at a tender age just because he didn't want to learn things. Had other interests. HE LIKED TO BURN THINGS!" "The lady down the block, she had a radio that Johnny wanted oh so bad. So he took it the first chance he had. And then he shot her in the leg!" "And when he stole the car, nobody dreamed that he would try to take it so far. He didn't mean to hit the poor man- who had to go and die!" -From "Only A Lad", by Oingo Boingo. 


End file.
